The Truth about Us
by XxSurrealExpressionistxX
Summary: What will she find after the fragile relationship of friendship is coming to an end... a blissful yet painful End...


**Characters**

**Asharie Keifer – Main Character of the Story**

**Tiffany Keifer – The New Incoming cousin who has now lived with the Keifer Family for 4 years**

**Marcel Keifer– Tiffany's Elder Brother**

**Hannah Keifer– The BFF in Asharie's eyes**

**Setting : Takes place in the Keifer Residence**

My first fanfiction that is based on a series of fictional events. I do not own any of the songs and poems used in this story because they belong to their rightful owners. I take untold liberties with the material and their characters.

**Friends we've been for so long. Now**_**true colors**_**are showing. It makes me want to cry. Oh, yes it does, because I had to say goodbye. But now I should know that in time things would change. So it shouldn't be so bad. So why do I feel so sad?**

_**Prologue**_

She's there and there's just nothing I can do about it. She's family, distant but still there. Hated at first, called a liar, a cheat. But now suddenly everything's changed. They love her and I'm happy. I really am but the thought of being replaced certainly makes a good excuse to dislike her. Tiffany has the perfect body type not confident about her face sadly. Which I see as failed modesty because she is beautiful and proud. I admit I was shocked when it all started. How the plot started to slowly unwind. How the little green monster attacked my heart. Slowly it grew and grew and became my second face.

July 23rd, 2010

"That's Funky fresh ya'll!" the DJ exclaimed on the screen. It was Stage 3 and I was kind of surprised to see the two move in perfect synchronization.

When did she reach the next level? Wasn't she just on beginner's mode? Must have spent a lot of time together when I wasn't there. Why are they talking and laughing? This isn't like me. I've done this before but it feels different.

I jump up and head toward the front of the fan and waited my turn for what seemed like hours.

"Ok, let's go Asharie." Tiffany sighed

I glanced at Hannah but she just stared and looked away. Probably worried about my constant breakdowns.

"Mhm..." I gently murmured

I melodramatically smashed my glasses onto my face and stepped forward onto the game mat. DDR usually was my favorite game that is when I'm playing with my closest cousin, Hannah. I stumbled a bit in the tight silence as we played. I giggled a bit but in turn received hardly any response.

_Heh. I see how it is…. _

My eyes started to swell and I jumped off the mat. I didn't even realize where my feet were taking me until I found myself upstairs in front of my dinner of chicken and rice. Marcel glanced at me and headed down the hallway.

_Hmph... I guess people can't tell. I guess I hide it so well. It seemed even he couldn't see through my façade all the time though he usually did and asked me _"What's wrong?"

After ten minutes I headed back to the basement and sat in the chair and sighed. I sighed and lay my head back.

Soon I heard squeals and giggles. Once again they started to "innocently" flirt. Hannah pounced on Tiffany.

"Hehe! Stop It." Tiffany giggled.

Tiffany gave me a smirk.  
"You see what she's doing to me~ Like, really this woman!"

I gave a weak smile and a fake laugh.

On the night we discussed their relationship I remember her asking her about their ambiguous relationship.

**Flashback**

Trust me! It's all her fault. She clings to me. Like basically, she rapes me…

Kimberly honestly tried to defend herself. But I could totally see through it.

_Hehe right…_

**Present**

So much for that excuse. Ha! You think I'm kidding? After all, they are girls and cousins on top of that. They retort they were just plain bored and were being retarded. Trust me I know better to be jealous. But I can't help feeling a pang of hurt seeing them being close. Being dirty and touching each other. I should be revolted at these playful feelings but somehow it just won't come together. Feelings followed by a tray of tears and pain coming into a continuous spiral of questions of what's wrongs, whose fault, and let's talk.

I was so sick of it. I walked over to the dark side of the basement. I listened contently to the whir of the washing machines and played "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. I shake my hips and arms and fail totally at dancing but I admit I felt just the teeniest better. I flicked on the light and slapped my cheeks and sat down again. It was only 8:15 and for the first time in years I wanted to go home. Memories rush through my head just remembering when I wished my parents wouldn't come to pick me up. Times and laughter of walking to school together and giving fun. I grabbed my phone and swiftly poked five people on Facebook.

Footsteps suddenly broke my train of though and a voice called out to me.

"Asharie, did you turn on the light?" Tiffany asked accusingly.

I glanced up quickly to the dimly lit basement.

"Yea…" I hesitatingly admitted and continued to surf the web. The silence was very loud and I glanced up at the two cousins. One looks directly back the other up the stairs. I quickly glance back down.

_When did I become such a wuss? I'm never afraid to look in their eyes._

"Come here" a voice called and I looked up hesitantly to the two sets of eyes that seemed to bore a hole into my heart. I sigh for the third time (yes I'm, keeping track =_=) and roll forward cautiously.

"So Asharie…" Tiffany mewled.

"Um, Yeah..?" I awkwardly smile and look into their eyes

"So were you crying?" She asked knowingly

Crap. Crap. Crapity. Crap. Crap… They found out about my depression issue once again. I could no longer use the PMSing excuse I had been saving because they just "happened" to find out that PMS happens before your period not during. I just hoped that for **once** they wouldn't completely read me like an open book.

I just barely grinned.

"See! I knew it. I'm smart~" Tiffany gushed and the two crack up.

Once again my eyes are now glued to the floor.

"So... how did you find out?" I asked wearily.

"Honestly… Who plays DDR and wears sunglasses?" Tiffany replied cooly.

I grinned sheepishly. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"I was hoping you thought I was trying to be cool. After all you seemed to not see or know."

"Oh trust me we saw." Hannah replied sharply.

_Oh I guess you didn't care enough to ask I guess. Couldn't be bothered. -_- Gosh why I am being so uptight._

"I see…" I mumbled.

"Anyways tell me the reason why. What did we do? You can say."

"Say it! Say it out loud!" Hannah quoted jokingly to Twilight.

I couldn't help it~ They were trying so hard. How can I stay mad at them? I giggled.

"Gay!" I burst out hysterically and the two followed suit.

"So just say it. Trust me my feelings won't get hurt." Tiffany laughed.

_Fine with me. It's not like I have much good to say to you anyway…_

"Yeah! I really don't care what you say~" Hannah chuckled.

It stung like venom and but I think I covered it pretty well with a laugh. After all it's me Asharie! I'm supposed to be bubbly, funny, and weird. I've got the weirdness covered down flat in the music and dancing but it seemed Tiffany challenged me in all areas. In all my life I have never felt so wrong and frightened of losing my place in the family. Sure in other family's but in mines? It didn't seem so likely until now.

The talk continued to 9:03 and we flooded into her bedroom. I was gently probed inside out. As the truth flooded out the more her eyes averted from my face. Jealousy, pain, and hurt were very evident. Who would have thought that when I finally started to be honest with you I would be rejected? You of all people. The discussion was all but no help to me. Maybe life is just changing as I know it. I'll have to except it. Now all I have is that stupid Savage Garden Song to relieve myself.

"_Because I don't know you anymore__  
__I don't recognize this place__  
__The picture frames have changed__  
__And so has your name__  
__We don't talk much anymore__  
__We keep running from the pain__  
__But what I wouldn't give to see your face again"_

This whole situation gives me a migraine. She didn't even care enough to give me a hug when I was asked what I wanted. She just stares at me with those empty eyes. This drama is never ending and on this endless cycle of pain change will never come.


End file.
